Le manOir
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: One-shOt sOngfic Court petit texte, accompagné des paroles d'Indochine "Le Manoir". Un Harry prêt à se ranger du côté du mal, pour le bOnheur d'avoir Draco à ses côtés. HistOire d'ange triste. HPDM.


« Le ManOir »

« Le ManOir »

Les héros appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

D'après la chanson d'Indochine : « Le Manoir »

Vraiment, çà vaut le coup de l'écouter. Je trouve que çà va hyper bien avec l'histoire de Draco et Harry dans ce texte-ci. HPDM.

bOnne musique, BsOux (L'

Je n'en peux plus de ces gens. Je ne veux pas sauver le monde. J'aimerais être sauvé.

Et je l'ai été, par un ange maléfique. Mon ange noir. Mes ténèbres. Je voudrais aller en Enfer, rien que pour être avec toi, car tu y es, je le sais. Tu es mauvais.

Mais je t'aime. Et je peux supporter les Enfers dans la promesse de t'y revoir.

S'il te plaît Draco, viens me chercher. Fais moi oublier. Combien les gens sont gentils avec moi. Combien ils comptent sur moi. Fais-moi oublier s'il te plaît.

Aime-moi. Même si çà me détruit. Si ma pureté s'échappe dans mes larmes lorsque tu me prends, dans ta chambre froide, dans ta tour de ton manoir. Emmène-moi Draco.

Emmène moi,  
Emmène-moi dans un manoir,  
Enchaîne-moi,  
Enchaîne-moi encore plus bas,  
Et puis, entraîne-moi,  
Entraîne-moi où le ciel n'existe pas

Je ne crois plus au paradis. Le ciel n'est rien qu'un plafond qui donne une illusion de bonheur. Mais mon bonheur se trouve dans tes bras, dans la chaleur des flemmes du diable.

Tu es un ange de malheur Draco. Mais tu es le seul à me réchauffer un peu le cœur.

Et lorsqu'on s'aime sous les draps, je sens mon corps s'enflammer, je sens mon cœur brûler. Je sais que c'est mal, que je ne dois pas fuir, mais je ne peux pas. Emmène moi Draco.

Délivre moi de ma conscience qui me dit que j'ai tort. Je m'en fou, je veux passer du côté du mal si seulement je peux rester près de toi et oublier tout çà.

Je crois que tu sais l'effet que ça nous fait  
Délivre-moi, je vois que l'on sait se brûler  
Tous nos cerveaux et,  
Redevenir des héros  
Je sais que l'on est prêt à visiter nos vies  
La chambre noire  
Je crois que tu es comme une flamme autour des croix  
Et comme un ange dans les nuages

Draco, je t'en supplie, aime-moi encore. Ne t'arrête jamais. La petite larme de douleur disparaîtra rapidement, sera remplacée par les limbes du plaisir, et surtout les limbes de l'oubli. Il n'y a que tes bras pour me faire oublier tout çà. Je suis à toi Draco. Je ne veux plus être un héros. Je veux simplement être à toi. Je te donne tout. Tout le bon qu'il y a en moi, mais je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Prends moi. Laisse moi t'accompagner dans la demeure du mal. Laisse moi rentrer dans ton manoir.

Tu auras tout de moi. Tu sauras tout de moi. Mais en échange je veux t'accompagner dans tes ténèbres. Je veux être ton ombre, brûler avec toi, toujours plus bas.

Tu auras tout, mon bel ange. Ton pouvoir sur moi est immense mais ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de tes bras rassurants, tes bras et ton amour.

Emmène-moi,  
Emmène-moi encore plus bas  
Adore-moi  
Adore-moi  
à travers bois et puis  
Entraîne-moi,  
Emmène-moi où le ciel n'existe pas  
entraîne-moi,  
Emmène-moi dans le manoir, car  
Tu es comme moi,  
Tu es comme moi,  
Encore plus bas  
Et tu verras qu'il nous faudra partir,  
Avant qu'on nous détruise  
Se glisser de quoi dormir avant de se fâner  
Il n'y aura plus aucun secret, tu sais,  
Entre toi et moi...  
Oh…

Draco regarda le bel ange pur, habillé de blanc qui sur l'appui de la fenêtre regardait le ciel étoilé. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Nulle part où il voulait aller. Il prit Harry par la main, lui tendit des vêtements noirs en cuir. Lorsqu'Harry les prit, il ne remarqua pas qu'une paire d'ailes noires étaient apparues sur son omoplate droite.

Il appartenait désormais au côté du mal. Il était déchu. Mais il s'en foutait. Il allait pouvoir rester avec son ange maléfique.

Et dans un baiser très chaste pour deux anges de l'ombre, ils transplannèrent au Manoir.


End file.
